


just  a  car

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: for  my  flag.





	just  a  car

禁锢

 

 

洛基在黑暗中醒来，动作带着链条的响动，叮叮当当。适应了一下大脑里的混沌感，他睁开眼辨认这个地方，和昨天关他的地方不同。

借着黑暗里模糊的轮廓，他看清楚了那边一长条桌子上放的东西是什么。骂了一句索尔.奥丁森之后他狠狠的挣动起来，他的胳膊被高高悬起挂在屋顶垂下来的铁链上，脚只有前半部分能站在地上，脚腕上也有细细的铁链拷着他。

他赤身裸体，身上还带有昨天被打的青紫，等待他的即将是一场更加过分的折磨。离开这里的想法此刻占据他心里第一 位，但是纵使他力气再大也扯不断铁链，尤其还是这种半悬空无法借力的情况下。他即使是全身伸展到最大限度，也没有办法整个脚都站到地上。

努力了半天只让额头汗如雨下，洛基一咬牙，抓住手上的铁链用力往上攀，脚腕处被他强硬的扯出红痕，甚至因为脚拷的利边刮破了皮。疼痛让他眼睛里流出生理泪水，手臂被挂了这么久已经酸软无力，洛基向上爬了一点后又一下子滑落。站不稳之后又被铁链扯回去，这一系列动作发出很大的声响。也很疼。

门被打开，洛基被突然的强光刺激的闭上了眼。

门很快又关上，有人在一步一步靠近，洛基咬牙逼出眼中的泪水，不让它们遮挡视线。

索尔站在洛基前面，这个对手可是花了他好大劲才抓到手的，昨天的打斗里让他也挂彩不少。此刻他感受着洛基不稳的呼吸，起伏的胸膛上隐约还有昨天打斗留下的紫红色痕迹。朦胧的黑暗和封闭的空间把这一切都染上情欲色彩，索尔当然记得他把他关到这里的目的。

他伸手摸上洛基的胸膛，从锁骨一寸寸往下，略带冰凉的皮质手套激的对方一个战栗，尽最大可能的往后缩着身子躲避他的触碰。而这个举动无疑是激怒了索尔，蓝色的眼眸一沉，毫不留情的扯住了对方的乳尖，捏在手里狠狠的捻动。

“啊----”

条件反射的呻吟刚出口就被主人压回喉咙，洛基咬着嘴唇狠狠的瞪向索尔。

不叫？索尔掐住洛基的下巴，力量大到他不得不吃痛的张开嘴，但是他忍住了不喊疼。这种情况，喊疼只会让对方快意更甚。

索尔深知洛基是别人越逼迫他越强硬的类型，他放开洛基，打开灯，然后去桌上拿了一样东西回来。

突如其来的明亮刺的洛基眼泪又流出来，索尔回到他面前，捏开他的嘴把球状物推到他嘴里，然后带子勒到他脑后。洛基仇恨的目光触碰到索尔带笑的脸，一刹那有点陌生。他怎么就忘了，这个人不是小时候那个傻傻的由他恶作剧的哥哥了，从他开始和他作对开始。他们的利益站到了对立面，就一切都开始对立，和小时候不一样起来。

“我就喜欢你这样看我。”

索尔摸着洛基的脸，把上面的泪痕擦去，他真是爱死了洛基这幅眼泪汪汪的样子，小时候只要惹他生气了，就会摆出这幅模样来求他原谅。纵使知道这是骗局，他也会毫不犹豫的选择原谅他。当然索尔更爱看他被自己压在身下操到哭的样子，光是想一想，就让他起了反应。可惜成年后他就被劳菲家接回去了，处处和他开始作对。

脖子被来回摩挲，洛基突然感觉自己就是一条待宰的鱼，即将被一刀破喉。但是索尔不会让他死的这么快，这么轻松。

乳尖再次被揪住，疼痛让他咬紧了嘴里的口塞球。舌头分泌出的唾液粘在上面，导致他咬不住而口水开始顺在嘴角往外流。

索尔一寸一寸抚摸他的身体，仿佛要摸清每一根骨头的形状，手所过的地方带起一片痒意，最后在他腰眼那里打着转停下来。痒意的传播导致全身酥麻，洛基想要躲闪，被索尔掐住腰狠狠的打了屁股。

索尔一下一下拍打着他的屁股，让他感受到自己臀肉的颤动。在空气中发出的响声刺激着他的耳膜，洛基感觉自己在这种羞辱状态下整个人耳朵都开始发烫。而他的内心却莫名的有点兴奋，身体在此刻有了些许的反应。

洛基清晰的感觉到自己在索尔的抚摸下起了反应，索尔掐着他的腰用下半身蹭他，两根阴茎隔着布料蹭在一起。他嘴里塞着东西发不出太大的声音，但是口水却在不停的分泌。耻于自己反应的洛基闭上了眼，不肯接受现实一般。

“看着我。”

索尔不喜欢洛基闭上眼，他强迫他睁开眼看自己，看他接下来要对他做什么。

冰凉的膏体被挤到身上，索尔用手推开润滑剂然后在他臀缝间来回摩挲，打着转把那些膏体一点一点挤进他体内，最后用手指在他体内抽插，被体温捂化的膏体顺着腿根处一直流到他的脚踝。抽插造成的水声让一切都显得色情至极。

洛基夹紧双腿，想阻止索尔，随后却被索尔狠狠拉开一条腿。铁链叮当作响，索尔绕到他身后，直接拉开拉链冲了进去。只有半只脚点地的洛基毫无支撑点，没有办法这样挣脱。粗壮的肉棒在他体内横冲直撞，没有经过充分开拓的地方被这粗暴的顶弄。疼痛感刺激泪腺分泌出更多的液体，索尔从身后掐住他的脖子，让他陷入窒息。

索尔的抽插让铁链晃动的声音更响，深埋在他体内的肉棒又大又热，洛基的情欲被挑起来，氧气剥离肺部的感觉让他难受，但是快感也因为这份难受而变得明显。

“咳......咳......”

感觉到洛基快要受不住，索尔放开手，洛基剧烈的咳起来，胸膛起伏着弯下腰，他现在整个人的重量都依附在索尔身上。每一次弯腰都让索尔进的更深，每一声咳嗽都让他喉咙发疼，也让索尔进入更深。两种感觉交织着让他眼角沁出泪来，索尔突然有点心疼的拍打他的后背，抚摸他的胸膛给他顺气。

手上的手铐被打开，洛基一下子滑落在地，他第一个反应是离索尔远一点，然而脚上的链条阻止了他的动作，索尔抓住他的脚踝把他扯了回去，前胸和下体狠狠蹭在地上，疼痛盖过了索尔强行进入的疼痛。

“我亲爱的弟弟，我就只对你心软了一秒。”

索尔把洛基骨节分明的脚捧在手心，亲吻他的脚腕，喃喃着。他真是被这个小骗子骗了太多次了，每一次对方表现出顺从，都是有目的的，不是抢他生意就是杀他的人。甚至于和他上床骗他说爱他，第二天早上却发现他偷了机密文件，狠狠的在权利场上给了他一耳光。

不能信他。

索尔把洛基拉起来，摆成跪趴的姿势，从身后再次进入。他的手插进洛基齐肩的黑发里，扯着他的头使其往后仰好欣赏他脸上痛苦与快感交织在一起的表情。

洛基的手扣在地上，指节泛白，索尔进入的很深，每一下都蹍在他敏感点上，让他受不了。刚刚在地上摩擦过的地方接触空气开始火辣辣的疼起来。这与以前的他们俩的交锋不一样，以前他还没有一无所有，他还有劳菲家族的所有势力，他可以为了利益上索尔的床，也能拍拍屁股就走人。但是现在，索尔消灭了他所有的势力，还把他抓起来，他没有逃离索尔的能力。

现在不允许他感到快乐，索尔每动一下都是在羞辱他。

索尔按着他的腰像是电动的一样操着他，而生理的反应使他前端挺立。他违抗不了自己的身体，生理和心理的斗争让他的身体反而更加兴奋。

“啊......”

洛基从喉咙里挤出一丝痛苦的声音，索尔拿掉他口里的球，那里还有一个铁环固定着他的嘴不让他合上，两根手指从铁环中间伸进来夹着他的舌头拉扯。

越来越多的口水顺着嘴角往下流，流过下巴，滴落在地上。洛基想要翻身给索尔一拳，手却又被死死拷住。

索尔解开他脚上的链子，有点心疼的抚摸之前他自己挣扎时弄破皮的那块地方，然后把他的手和脚拷到了一起。这次用的是温柔一点的皮革，只是索尔并不温柔，拉着他的动作让他突出的脊椎又狠狠摩擦在地板上。洛基皱眉表示他的疼痛，索伸手去摸他皱在一起的眉毛。

“弄疼你了么，我亲爱的弟弟？”

洛基无声的看着索尔，一会凶恶一会温柔，似乎舍不得他又似乎恨不得弄死他。现在的索尔，比以前会伪装的多了。

洛基的沉默让索尔想起来他嘴里还带着东西。索尔拿掉他嘴上的东西，然后覆上去。像是久别重逢，渴死的鱼遇见水一样疯狂的索取，紧紧缠住他的舌头，不给他一丝一毫呼吸的空隙。缺氧的潮红爬上脸颊，洛基被索尔拽着靠近他，身子以一种极度奇怪的动作扭曲。

索尔终于亲够了，放开洛基，刚刚一瞬间的深情又好像顷刻间化为乌有。索尔拿了根透明的玻璃器具过来，直接塞进他的体内，凉意激的他一个哆嗦。

“你要学会乖一点。”

“我在你心里很重要吗？”

终于可以说话的洛基刻意忽视身体里的感觉，索尔旋转着那根带凸起的玻璃棒在他体内进出，实在是一种刺激。手脚固定在一起的动作让他秘密的后穴展露无遗，索尔盯着那个不停吞吐透明物的地方，爱液甚至流到他的手上。但是洛基就是不会在别人逼迫他的时候轻易屈服，咬牙看着他的表情倔得很。

这让索尔的征服欲更甚，他非要让他求他，求着他要他。

道具用力一顶，洛基一下子没有压住嘴里的声音。索尔抓住他的囊袋，用手挤弄，手指夹着两颗球往旁边扯。痛感让洛基脚趾用力的蜷起来，索尔放开他的蛋蛋又拿了什么过来，尿道被什么金属物捅进去的时候，洛基终于有所松动了。

“放开我，索尔，别这样.......”

细长的铁钎不由分说的一直往里捅，洛基痛的眼泪又流出来，索尔存心折磨他，选取的尺寸太大，他敏感的尿道根本承受不住这样的刺激。

索尔塞好铁钎之后又开始玩弄他的屁股，一手旋转抽插着玻璃棒，一手拍打着他的屁股。

“明明你喜欢粗暴一点。”

面对洛基含泪的眼睛，索尔不为所动的继续拍打他挺翘的屁股，抓着那两团肉分开合拢的揉搓。直到两瓣臀肉被揉的不成形状，索尔才抽出那根玻璃棒挺身进去。

“嗯啊......”

已经被玩弄出快感的洛基还是忍不住发出了声音，虽然索尔是带着愤怒在折磨他，但他还是忍不住在索尔的抚摸下有反应。偏偏索尔摸清了他所有的敏感点，手在他身上到处游走。

索尔摸索到两人相连的地方，甚至想在塞一根手指进去，洛基条件反射的绞紧了穴口的肉。索尔抓住他纤细的脚踝然后轻挠着他的脚心，等他稍微放松下来就毫不留情的把手指伸进去，两根手指张开扩张他的穴口。

没有经历过这样的洛基难受的扭了扭身子，索尔直接射在他体内，退出的时候带着白浊的液体。他把刚刚从洛基嘴上拿下的东西又戴回去，扭着他的头把自己送进他的口中。口腔紧致与后穴的不同，索尔抓住他的头发一下顶到他的喉咙，在他嘴里抽插起来。

索尔拍打着他脸上被自己戳出来的形状，看着那双含有不甘的绿色眼睛，心里得到莫名的满足。

被强迫着深喉到索尔抖动着射在他的嘴里，腥重的精液味道充斥他的鼻腔，流到他的喉咙里，也顺着他的嘴角流到脸上。

带着口器然后再满脸泪水和白色液体，此刻的他看起来淫荡极了。

洛基感受着脸上和股间的湿滑，整个人因为团在一起而呼吸不畅。索尔终于舍得再次拿下他嘴里的东西，让他酸软的嘴合上。

“满意了就放我离开。”

缓过一阵的洛基和索尔说话。

“放你离开，你忘了你已经没有地方去了么？”

索尔好像是听笑话一般把他拉起来，把他的手和腿分开。

劳菲家族的势力已经被他全部收拢，不服的也被他铲除干净，现在洛基终于是孑然一身，可以完全变成他的了。他不会再让他有本领和机会逃离自己。

想到前几次被他欺骗，索尔的脸上就蒙上一层阴翳。

他拆掉洛基手上脚上的固定环，扯着手脚还发软的洛基来到窗前。不扯开厚重的黑色窗帘，洛基还真不知道那里是窗户。刚刚没有流干净的液体因为站立而流出来，在腿内侧一路色情的往下流去。

洛基抗拒起来，索尔说的对，他识破了他的野心，并且将他置于这个境地。他现在一无所有，不过也不代表他可以任人摆弄。

索尔锁住他挥过来的双手，把他按在窗户的玻璃上，敏感点乳头蹭着冰凉的玻璃。索尔慢慢舔咬着他的脖子，一路到肩头。被捆了几天的洛基没有挣脱索尔的力气，趴在玻璃上喘气。索尔一边啃咬他的皮肤，一边伸手按揉他胸前的红樱。

乳尖是洛基的敏感点，酥麻的感觉一点点侵蚀他的大脑，在他快要控制不住嘴边的呻吟时，索尔用力捏了一下。惊呼从他嘴边发出，洛基回头看了一眼索尔。但是索尔推开了一半窗户，示意他看楼下的人。叫的太大声，会被听到哦。洛基尽力的把身子往回缩，想要逃离窗子范围。

索尔关上窗，然后扭着洛基的头再次咬住他的嘴，按着他的后脑把他按向自己。

把洛基一只脚抬起放到窗台上，索尔拿起一枚震动的跳蛋推进他体内，然后调了最大档。洛基想要收回腿，被按住了。

“别反抗我，亲爱的。”

索尔的亲吻让洛基不得不闭上眼，他舔着他眼皮好像分分钟要把他的眼珠叼出去吃掉。温热的舌头一路从他的眉骨往下舔，舔到他浑身战栗。索尔尝到他刚刚眼泪的咸味，最后舔在嘴角那一下很温柔。就像是野兽间示好那样，索尔用脑门贴着洛基的脑门。

洛基睁开眼，环住索尔的脖子，主动送上自己的嘴，他亲的和索尔的粗暴不同，他柔和的多。比起索取，他更像是引诱。索尔把主导权暂时交给他，享受他的主动。

蔚蓝的眼睛闭上，但是手却准确无误的抓住了要敲在他脑后的掌。

“洛基，你骗过我太多次了。”

索尔用力的握住洛基的手腕，用窗台上的窗帘带子重新捆起来。嘴边的笑仿佛是恶魔。

“怎么就不会学乖一点呢。”

前端被抓住，之前插在里面的铁钎被拉着旋转，疼痛的感觉直达大脑，索尔抽出半截，然后又狠狠塞回去。往复几次后开始规律的抽动起来，疼痛之余快感也因为磨擦而产生，洛基的腿颤抖着，从窗台上滑落。索尔托住他的身子，把他腿拉开再次放到窗台上。

“不要……”

索尔用皮筋箍住他下半身根部，然后俯身啃咬他腿根处的皮肉。索尔用力咬在大腿内侧的疼痛让洛基叫出声，然而索尔并没有因为他的叫声而停止，而是直到嘴里尝到血腥味才松开。满意的看着那处冒血的牙印，索尔觉得洛基身上必须要留下他的痕迹才行。这代表他是他的。

细密的亲吻落在脖子上一路往下，索尔就像是要用吻痕覆盖他全身一样，经过的地方都留下红色的痕迹。虽然它们过几天就会消失，不过他会再次加深这些痕迹。

等到痕迹覆盖的差不多，索尔才把洛基扯下来，翻了个身按在窗户上进入。

上半身紧贴着窗户，肋骨硌的生疼，索尔的每一次撞击都让他的下腹撞在窗台边上。疼痛席卷他的身体，但是索尔就像不知道一样，任由他撞的浑身是伤。

“疼。”

当索尔再一次蛮力的把他撞到窗台上的时候，洛基还是开口求了饶，他感觉自己整个人骨头都要被撞碎，然后被索尔拆吃入腹。

索尔没有回应他，只是用手护住了他会撞到的地方。

“我喜欢你求我。”

哪怕是这种迫不得已的示弱。

他就是喜欢洛基这样，不肯暴露真实想法，却在忍不住的时候小小的和他说。就像是在撒娇，求他温柔一点。

洛基是他所有的阴暗面和欲望，他处心积虑把他抓回来，就是为了让他不再有离开的可能。之前这个小骗子为了来谋取利益，总是制造他喜欢他的假象，然后在目的达成的时候又把他踹开。现在好了，他切断了所有洛基的后路，让他只能待在他身边。

“你知道多少次，我都以为你真的爱上我了么？”

索尔掐住洛基的脖子，让他扭曲着回头看他。索尔看着映在对方眼睛里的自己，现在他眼睛终于只剩下他了。索尔的手指开始用力，固定那上下滚动的喉结，感受他的动脉在自己手心跳动。只要再用一点力，就可以掐死他。

缺氧的感觉再次逼出眼角的泪，洛基的整个眼眶都泛红，他挣扎着，索尔保持这个姿势再久一点，或者他再用力一点，可能真的就要掐死他。

突然意识到洛基的难受的索尔如梦初醒般一下子松手，亲吻洛基脖子上的红痕，低低的说了句对不起。洛基胸膛起伏着，因为呼吸太猛咳嗽起来，弯着腰似乎要咳出自己的内脏。索尔从他身体里退出，把他横抱起来。

“对不起，洛基。”

 

“你走......”

洛基挣扎着从索尔怀里掉到地上，他身体里的跳蛋还在震动着，刚刚被索尔顶到了深处。趴在地上几乎爬不起来 ，索尔把他从地上捞起来按到怀里。

“在我身边有什么不好呢，我记得你以前很主动的。” 

索尔用短硬的胡茬刮着洛基的肩头，推开墙壁上的一个暗门进去了。

原来这里连通着索尔的卧室，索尔把他关在离他最近的地方。

终于接触到柔软的床，浑身的酸痛难受都一下子涌上来，还有被折腾了这么久的疲累，洛基眯了眯眼，轻哼着想睡觉。

“嘶--”

索尔扯动深埋在他体内的跳蛋，早已被震动到麻木的软肉突然松懈下来，又不由自主的收缩着挽留。索尔拉的很慢，足以让酥麻的感觉传遍他全身。 

跳蛋全部被拉出体外的时候，发出“噗”的声音，洛基穴口的软肉对道具发出挽留。

索尔往还没完全合上的后穴里塞进去手指，让昏昏欲睡的洛基又清醒起来。他的手还被捆着，仰躺的时候不太好借力。索尔扒开他的双腿，欣赏着对方艳红的穴肉吞吐他的手指，刚刚因为情事而分泌的液体粘在他手指上，弄得他手湿漉漉的。

洛基感觉下身发胀般的疼痛，他不是对索尔做的事毫无感觉，但是他的根部被捆住，马眼又被堵住。快要爆炸的感觉充斥着他下半身， 柱身红肿着充血。但是索尔只是不紧不慢的用手指草他，没有看到他早就挺立多时的前端。

迫切的想要释放一下。洛基抬起腿架到索尔身上，再次小声的和他说疼，示弱的语气像是撒娇。

索尔顺着示意看过去，才发现先前被他捆起来的地方现在鼓胀成一团，泛着水光，似乎再不释放一下就坏掉了。索尔低头亲吻了一下那里，解开根部的皮筋。

本来已经失去知觉的地方突然恢复了感觉，疼的过分，索尔用手捻着前面的伞状物，然后旋转着抽出里面堵着的铁钎。疼痛让这一切变得尤其敏感，洛基几乎是尖叫着在铁钎被全部抽出的时候射出一股清亮的尿液，他被束缚的太久，太敏感了。

索尔捏住他微微软下去的前端，用手套弄着重新让他抬头。然后他把两人的阴茎握在一起，摩擦着。还没缓下去的痛感转变为酥麻的快感，洛基深刻感受到索尔的滚烫，腿根处开始打颤，他被玩弄了这么久，却没有一次真正的释放。身体突然开始渴求起来，希望自己的身体被重新填满，前端能够好好得到抚慰。

“索尔......”

“我喜欢你求我。”

“我求你。”

“求我什么？”

索尔转动他勃起的阴茎，用手指把他的蛋蛋捧起来分向两边。不紧不慢的揉搓让洛基的渴望感更甚，他想要夹起双腿，但是索尔压着他的双腿不肯他动，甚至开始抚摸他腿内侧。

“进来，索尔。”

“我更喜欢你叫我哥哥。”

索尔压到洛基身上，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。已经被身体里的瘙痒支配的洛基咬牙喊了句哥哥。当即就被索尔翻过去直接进入，横冲直撞起来。

“慢一点，哥哥......”

洛基的脸深埋进身下的床单，索尔每一下都粗暴的摩擦过他的敏感点，他就这样被操到射了出来，之前没有射出来的精液一股脑颤抖着喷射出来，将床单弄的更湿。

索尔从背后勾着他的腿把他抱起来，抱到盥洗室去，他们连接的部分因为走路的动作而滑动，索尔借着重力把他顶的更深。最终把他按在浴室的镜子上，让他看自己被人操干时高潮的表情。

放水的声音充斥了小小的房间，让洛基产生了索尔听不见他声音的错觉。于是他小小的放开嗓，在索尔一下一下的操弄时发出愉悦的呻吟。

索尔听着他的浪叫满意的笑起来，伸手捂住他的嘴，感受声音撞在他手心的酥痒感。而后，他把手指伸进洛基嘴里，掰开他的牙齿，揪住他的舌头，在他的嘴里搅动。

索尔一手操着他的嘴，一手握上他的前端，三个方位相同频率的榨取他，洛基腿软到站不住，只能全部依靠着索尔。

“索尔唔，索尔。”

“嘘，你这个诱人的贱货。”

没有想到索尔会突然的辱骂他，洛基的呻吟停了下来，就像是一个酒醉的人突然被打了一巴掌。索尔被他突然僵硬的身体夹了一下，张嘴咬住他肩骨，用牙齿啃咬着让他放松下来。几乎就在他放松下来的同一时刻，索尔把他按在镜子上疯狂的肏弄。

“不喜欢我对你的称呼么？”

索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，用牙齿叼住轻轻的摩挲，温热的呼吸喷在他耳廓和脸颊上，给他的身体加温。吮吸够圆润的耳垂后，索尔伸出舌头扫了一下他的耳廓，然后用舌头浅浅的在他耳道里戳刺，洛基浑身颤抖起来。

“喜，喜欢。”

“果然是个小婊子。”

得到满意答案的索尔一边耸动着一边拍打洛基的屁股，肉体的撞击声回荡在房间里，随着索尔的加速，洛基的叫声高亢起来，前端挺直射了出来白浊的液体喷射的到处都是。索尔用手摸了一下那些液体，在洛基胸上打着圈，让他看见镜子里自己红艳的乳头是怎样挺立的被揉搓捻动。

就和一个婊子一样。

这个羞耻的想法让人内心隐隐的更加兴奋起来，洛基看着镜子里的索尔把精液速度极慢的抹在他身上，手指抓着他的皮肉轻轻扯动。而身后索尔的灼热还在不停的在他身体里进出，镜子里的索尔也是一样操着他。

颠簸中的洛基再一次高潮，与上次不同的他是前列腺高潮，他全身颤抖起来，无力的手扫落一堆洗漱用品，臀肉剧烈的收缩起来，索尔被他夹到直接射出来。

经历了两次高潮的洛基瘫倒在索尔怀里，索尔解开他手腕上缠绕的带子，把勒出红痕的地方捧到嘴边细细的亲吻。

洛基看着他低头亲吻自己的模样，差一点就动摇了。

而接下来落在他额头的吻的确让他动摇了。不同之前的疯狂，索尔的动作很轻很轻，温热的唇瓣印在他因为流汗而变得冰凉的额头。就像山川突然崩裂，冰河消融变得温暖开始孕育出生命。

可能是在这种情况下人会脆弱一点，容易产生依赖。

索尔把他打横抱起，放到浴缸里面，用水慢慢清洗他的身子。

“洛基......”

那双替他清洗的手伸进他的后穴，抠挖之前留在里面的浊液。索尔也坐到水里，把洛基抱起放到腿上，眸子又暗了起来。

索尔的手指在水中清洗那处今天已经经受了不少次抽插的地方，温软的肉因为水的进入而收缩绞着他的手指。索尔进入两根手指，然后剪刀般开合着撑开那处。

洛基的手抓着浴缸的边缘，索尔抓着他的腿搁到自己肩上，手指按压着他的敏感点。索尔把他身体对折，用灼热抵在他的穴口，慢慢磨蹭。

水的淹没感让人感觉害怕，索尔跪着，而他被对折着贯穿，后背接触到底部。他不得不用力抓住浴缸边缘，然后昂着头才能避免水淹没他的口鼻。

而即使是耳朵进水也让世界的一切声音都放大，索尔的顶撞会将他一次又一次撞击到水里，他只能在每一次索尔抽出去的时候抓紧时间呼吸。

指节泛白的手一个脱力松开了边缘，洛基上半身淹入水中，溺水感让他慌乱起来，随即就有一双有力的手把他拖起来，把他拉到怀里，给他度了一口气。

突然得到依附的洛基伸出手攀着索尔的脖子，就像溺水时抓到了救命稻草一样不肯松开。索尔抬起他的屁股，然后缓缓放下，借着重力顶弄他。

他们过长的腿在这浴缸里不太放的开，曲起的姿势让动作受限。

“嗯.......”

索尔亲吻洛基的嘴，把他的呻吟吞入嘴里。

洛基握住自己上下撸动，今天已经射了足够多次的他现在很敏感，几下之后只射出了稀薄的液体。索尔换了个姿势，让洛基也跪着，从身后再次进入。索尔就像不会累一样，抓着洛基的腰一下顶的比一下深。洛基不得不用手支撑着才能不被索尔操到趴下。

索尔拔掉浴缸的塞子，失去水的浮力之后，他们跪在湿滑的浴缸里，膝盖不停的打滑。但是每一次打滑都进入到前所未有的深度，洛基几乎要感觉索尔把蛋也操进去了。

打开淋浴，索尔抱着洛基盘到他身上，在细密的水帘下边把人顶到墙上操。洛基被水冲的闭上眼，湿漉漉的黑发黏在身上，只能努力的攀住索尔不让自己掉下去。

等到洛基累了，再也说不出话的时候，索尔加快冲刺着释放出来，然后冲了一下两人的身子。用毛巾把洛基整个裹起来，抱回房间，把上面脏污了的被子推到地上。

洛基躺在床上，迷迷糊糊间看见索尔出去又回来。

接着他的脚踝就被握住了，冰凉的东西咔的一声锁上他的脚腕，是一枚脚镯。

索尔亲吻那个他特地找人定做的，里面刻着他名字的镯子。

他要让洛基永远的带着他的名字，永远是他的。


End file.
